


It's An Art Form

by seamanthedog



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Top picks up Jiyong in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamanthedog/pseuds/seamanthedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He watches Jiyong’s pink lips curve in such a way to show teeth, a smile that launched a thousand ships surely, and he thinks he’s fallen in love. “If I say yes will you tell me again?”—he tells him all night long, until Jiyong is drunk on his voice and words, and Seunghyun is drunk on the way his eyes glimmer in laughter.</p>
</blockquote><p>Suffocate me with kisses baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Art Form

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: breath play, chara death  
> AN: based off a roleplay prompts were: Kill and Lust

One

It starts out like a dance; he makes the first move and eventually someone follows–the person tonight is small, all lithe body and mischievous grins, his eyes are full of mirth and his body angles just enough toward him that he knows the attraction is mutual. Formalities are bypassed for simple names, “Jiyong and it looks like you’ve been waiting for me.” He already likes him…wants him. “Yes, I’ve been waiting my whole life just for you Jiyong.” A flash of amusement and he knows Jiyong is his.

 

Two

 

Making small talk is easy. Flirting, sarcasm, little compliments—“Don’t lie, you must know how gorgeous you are.” “Is that what you say to all the pretty boys?” Yes, he does, but he hardly means it. “Maybe, but if I mean it, does it help?” He watches Jiyong’s pink lips curve in such a way to show teeth, a smile that launched a thousand ships surely, and he thinks he’s fallen in love. “If I say yes will you tell me again?”—he tells him all night long, until Jiyong is drunk on his voice and words, and Seunghyun is drunk on the way his eyes glimmer in laughter. Jiyong's bird limbs brush against his and the bones peek out from his low v-neck—enticing.

 

Three

 

The final step is the easiest, after a few drinks and subtle assurances that he is just a normal looking guy looking for a good time, he has him.

 

It never takes long to get them back to his place–usually they stumble against him, this one isn’t that drunk and still stumbles, it’s too easy, but even so the color of his hair and the way he bled red in the blinding glow of the strobe lights made it hard to resist.

 

“Careful, Jiyong.” A hand catches the smaller of the two around the waist and soon they fall through his door. Jiyong is anything but careful, his fingers find their way to his shirt and suddenly that mouth he watched all night is on his neck burning marks into his skin with each movement.

 

It’s faster than normal but Jiyong (Seunghyun) is anything but normal. He feels nails dig into his skin and suddenly all clothes are thrown off of Jiyong. And Seunghyun was right he’s so slim and his bones stick out in just the right places; he doesn’t think he wants to give him up.

 

He doesn’t have time to dwell on it when he feels soft, feathery lips move over his stomach, deft fingers hook themselves into the waistband of his jeans and soon he’s standing there naked with Jiyong on his knees before him. To say he hadn’t thought about those lips that had suddenly fitted themselves around his cock all night would be an understatement. And to say that his imagination was a poor example for the way Jiyong’s tongue flitted across his length, swirling in just the right way and his mouth sucking in just the right places, wouldn’t even come close to being what it really felt like.

 

His fingers find their way to that striking shock of red hair and he is pulling, hard enough to rip strands out, and Jiyong is fucking keening loud in the back of his throat like he is cumming just from the feeling of it. Seunghyun knows right then he has to have him in that instant. He is less than gentle, pulling Jiyong up by the hair and tossing him onto the bed—all of this making the cocky bastard flash that perfect shit eating grin while his hand slides down his body to stroke himself and moan in such a wanton way that it goes straight to Seunghyun’s cock (like everything else Jiyong does)—Seunghyun instantly follows, giving Jiyong a good few bites along his body on the way up, sending the smaller man writhing and arching. This makes Seunghyun smirk loving the power he wields in this moment. Taking a hold of the young man’s neck he squeezes and his excitement as Jiyong’s veins pop out along luminescent, milky skin have him in euphoria and right when he sees the flash of fear and almost release in Jiyong’s eyes he fits himself between the smaller’s legs and thrusts with such force it sends the headboard banging into the wall with a loud thwack.

 

Soft noises assault his ears from Jiyong’s raspy moans, the previous strangling not even deterring how loud the fucker could be— and god does Seunghyun thrust along to that voice. Everything about this, Jiyong’s body reacting to every little touch like he is burning, his voice rising in tandem to the loud beating of Seunghyun’s heart in his ears, the scratching and clawing, and the begging for more, more, more, send Seunghyun closer to rapture.

 

But there is one more thing he needs, one more thing to send him past the point of bliss and to ecstasy beyond mental capacity, taking hold of the bird-like neck again, marveling in the flesh and pulse beneath his fingers he tightens his grip. And Jiyong’s beautiful siren calls get quieter, his body still reacting and moving more against him—small fingers grasp at his, beating, clawing, trying to free the vice like grip—and suddenly the fear is back, the panic, the undeniable reality of impending death, and still Seunghyun can’t help but think that Jiyong must have known this was going to happen.

 

His struggles get smaller and right as he fades into that beyond, his body reacts to Seunghyun, tightening with such force that it hurls Seunghyun right after him until he’s positive they will end up curled together in the afterlife, bodies entwined for all eternity—Seunghyun comes to, finding black matted eyes staring in a wordless bliss up at him. He looks back not moving until the sun is peeking just over buildings. And he sighs contentedly curling around the lifeless body of a red head he will miss quite dearly.

 

His partners never last in their dance with him. He’s learned to perfect the art form.


End file.
